


Braided

by badskippy



Series: Bagginshield One-Offs [39]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Married Life, So Married, parent!bagginshield, parentshield, sort of parent!bagginshield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 19:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16455824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badskippy/pseuds/badskippy
Summary: Bilbo doesn't want to have to argument again - they've had it before - but Thorin won't give in!  And Frodo doesn't want to either!





	Braided

* * *

 

 

Bilbo walked through the front door and stopped dead in his tracks. “What in the-”

“Hello, beloved.”

Bilbo cocked an eyebrow.  “What are those?”

Thorin looked at little Frodo in his arms.  “What are what, dear?”

“Those braids on either side of his face!”

“Well … you … already know what they are, so why are you–”

“Thorin Oakenshield!  Why is Frodo wearing braids?!”

Thorin looked back at Frodo, who in turn looked at Thorin, and then they both turned to Bilbo.  

Bilbo huffed.  “Thorin, he is not your son!”

Thorin growled out of frustration.  “He’s your nephew and so that makes him as good as!”

“He is not my–”

“You and Drogo are practically brothers and that makes him your nephew!”

“He’s my  _cousin_!”

“HE’S YOUR NEPHEW!”

Bilbo gave in.  A little.  “Fine.  He’s my nephew.”

“There you go.”

“BUT HE’S NOT YOURS!”

“We’re married!”

“Not by Hobbit standards!”

Thorin scowled.

“Thorin take those out.”

Thorin growled again.  “Drogo is like your brother, we are married under Dwarf law, which means … THAT MEANS FRODO’S BASICALLY MY BROTHER-SON AND THAT MAKES HIM AS NEAR TO BEING MY SON AS POSSIBLE!”

“I DOUBT HIS PARENTS WOULD AGREE!”

Thorin huffed.

And Frodo had his opinions too.  “Unca Bilbo a pa'ty-poopers!”

“Honestly, Bilbo,” Thorin said snuggling Frodo closer.  “Sometimes you can be as joyful as an Orc at a family reunion!”

Bilbo sighed and plopped into his chair.

“I don wanna takes them out!” Frodo declared.

“And you don’t have to, little one,” Thorin cooed, walking them outside to the front garden.

 _Let Drogo and Prim deal with Thorin and Frodo.  I give up!_   Bilbo thought.   _Then again, Prim will probably think it adorable and override Drogo and then Drogo would blame me for the whole thing!_

 

 

 


End file.
